


【德哈/DH】I Never Ever

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *无意义小甜饼一发完毕*除了OOC，一切属于罗琳太太





	【德哈/DH】I Never Ever

“Come on，哈利。这次的人选保证给你量身订造，从头到尾都符合你的要求。身材高挑，帅气聪明，健谈幽默，独立勤奋。就出去和大家喝个酒，大不了就当周五夜的放松嘛。”

“Fine，fine，我去，我去还不行吗？”

哈利一脸无奈地被罗恩从自己的单身公寓里的沙发中拖出来，不情不愿地打开衣柜找衣服。

“我连续加了一周的班，伙计！非得今天吗？”

翻弄半天从衣服堆里抽出一件皱巴巴的格子衬衫，哈利愁眉苦脸的又开始找自己不知道随手丢到哪里的魔杖，企图施展一个平整咒。

“平滑如新！”罗恩顺手抽出魔杖帮好友一个忙，又收回手抱在胸前，一脸强硬地不容哈利逃脱晚上的相亲活动。“这是赫敏交给我的任务，我不会让你跑的，老友。”

“她怎么这么热衷于给我介绍对象？”哈利弯着腰从地上捡起一条牛仔裤，抖了两下，看起来不脏，心安理得地穿上。

“可能是受够了老公被单身汉好友整天拖出去喝酒看球不着家，也可能是看不下去你这个犹如猪窝般的单身汉公寓。”罗恩环顾一周这乱的下不了脚的房间，赫敏连进都不愿进来，正坐在楼下的车里等他把哈利捉下去。

“我这是工作太忙了，还没来得及收拾！”

“谁知道呢？反正据她的说法是她的麻瓜小姐妹听到你的要求后给介绍的绝佳人选，高挑，帅气，金融行业，会玩会工作，都市新男性。除了是麻瓜，以后坦白和解释巫师身份有点麻烦之外，简直就是完美的介绍对象。不过听说他家里有几块地，这点小缺陷你就当成恋爱情趣吧。”

罗恩等不及好友慢吞吞地整理头发，一挥魔杖给他弄了个帅气的发型，就将哈利拽出了门。

 

夜幕高挂，哈利一行三人到了一家麻瓜酒吧门口，刚等了一分钟，就见边上的赫敏收起手机，叫到：“他们来了。”

赫敏朝远处一个棕发女生招招手，哈利和罗恩顺眼看去，女生后面隐约跟着个披着黑西装的男生，看不清面容，只有一头耀眼的金发在夜晚的路灯下尤其明显。

“Wow，还是金发，伙计，你捡到宝了。” 罗恩小声吹了声口哨，揶揄好友。

哈利抓了一下衣角，就算这不是第一次被拉来相亲，他还是依然有些尴尬与不适。可毕业后工作了八年多，他依然空窗一人，别说赫敏和罗恩，就连哈利自己都有些着急。所以就算再怎样害羞，他最终还是会答应好友帮他介绍相亲对象。只可惜赫敏努力介绍了那么多人选，始终都没成功过。

“罗丝！这里！……”赫敏兴高采烈地向闺蜜跑去，可刚跑两步却突然卡壳，“……What？！”

罗恩和哈利闻声抬头看向赫敏的方向，还没来得及问赫敏发生了什么事，就一同低声叫了出来：“梅林，怎么是他？！”

 

 

“这位是我的同事，主要做二级市场的。叫德拉科·马尔福，我们部门的大帅哥。”

赫敏的好友罗丝似乎完全不知道眼下是什么情形，热情地向其他三个人介绍自己身后的男青年。

Fuck，我们当然知道他叫什么！

哈利内心嚎叫，但介于德拉科一脸暗色的站在罗丝身后朝他们使眼色，三人只能极力克制自己内心的崩溃，面无表情地假装不认识对方。

“……呃，叫我赫敏就好……这是我老公，罗恩。那位是……我的好友，哈利·波特。现在在当……呃，警察。”

赫敏极其罕见的磕磕巴巴说完艰难的开场白，毫不知情的罗丝笑起来和她打趣：“怎么了赫敏，看见帅哥你也紧张了？”

她一把挽住闺蜜，转身将她带进酒吧，“走吧，别愣在这里了，喝酒喝酒！”

 

周五的酒吧极其热闹，他们差点连位置都找不到。最终德拉科不知道和谁打了个电话，没一会一个服务生过来，热情的将他们带到了一个角落里摆着预留牌子的圆桌卡座里。

“这片酒吧的老板好像都认识他，我们出来喝酒都靠他留位置。”罗丝偷偷给哈利他们推销自己带来的优质青年。

噢，当然，说不定这条街都是他家的，马尔福家族的资产魔法界里有谁不清楚。哈利忍不住翻了个白眼，在心里继续嘀咕。

“你们要喝什么酒？”到了卡座前面，德拉科问他们，所有人都表示无所谓后，他直接要了一瓶威士忌。

“夜还长，慢慢喝。”罗丝第一次当红娘，兴奋地想挑起气氛。她当机立断抓住赫敏和自己坐在一起，罗恩理所当然挨着赫敏坐下，最后剩下哈利和德拉科，不得不坐在一起。

德拉科还在和服务生点单，三人组看见这个毕业后就再也没有任何消息的马尔福家成员，一肚子疑问却碍着罗丝这个麻瓜在场，一个字也不能问。最终他们只得坐在那里，互相安静地递着眼神。

毫不知情的罗丝见场面有些沉默，干脆自己挑起话题。

“哈利，你当警察平时忙吗？”

哈利瞟了眼刚点完单转身坐正的德拉科，对方含笑盯着他，看不出任何想法。哈利干脆丢下心中的疑问，转而回答罗丝的问题。

“看情况，有案子的时候基本上住在办公室里，但没案子的时候也就是正常上下班。”

“哇，你是刑警吗？”罗丝崇拜地叫了起来。

“算……是吧。”

“那你会开枪吗？”罗丝又回头向德拉科说：“听起来很帅！对吧？”

德拉科端着酒杯对罗丝笑笑，依旧看不出情绪。

“有时候……需要，但我们强调的是无伤害逮捕。”哈利又瞧了眼德拉科，觉得对方和以前有所不同，但又说不出哪里不一样。

德拉科没有回避哈利的视线，而是直直的看回来，眼神含着笑意，可又说不清这笑意代表着什么。

哈利咽了下喉咙，挪开了自己的视线。

“你会容易经常受伤吗？”

哈利听到这个问题，愣了一下，才反应过来这声音来自于德拉科。

“还好……现在我已经是组长，平时工作主要是指挥和部署为主。”

“什么叫还好？”边上的罗恩立刻大叫起来，“去年你在圣……医院躺了半个月你忘了吗？”

他不满地看着哈利继续说：“你需要一个人管管你，让你工作的时候不要忘我地拼命。”

哈利咳了声，桌子下面踹了罗恩一脚让他少说两句。

“咳，那你为什么会来……这里做金融呢？”哈利不理罗恩，转向德拉科，把问题丢给他。

 

自从战后，马尔福一家就销声匿迹。虽然名下的资产照常运转，但魔法界没有一个人找得到他们家的任何消息。

而今天，德拉科·马尔福就这么随意的出现在哈利面前，犹如参加每一个周五下班后的好友聚会那样随意。

“到了伦敦后，发现自己喜欢金融，花了四年读了个学位，就进入这一行了。”

“你一直在……这里？”哈利微微皱眉，试图打着哑谜问下去。

“嗯，毕业后一直都在，我的公寓就在后面那条街上。”

赫敏听明白了哈利的问题，也按捺不住好奇心加入进来：“你的父母呢？”

“他们在国外，周游世界，几乎不回来英国。”

为什么？哈利心中产生一个巨大的疑问，他在努力思考应该用什么样的方法将这个问题不着痕迹的问出来。

为什么你要消失？

 

“好啦好啦，我们别聊这么无聊的话题，玩游戏吧！”

罗丝见哈利他们问的问题越来越私密，害怕德拉科会感到不适，连忙打断了他们的对话。

哈利看了一眼德拉科，见他附和了罗丝的提议，就也停下发问，看向罗丝点点头。

“我们玩’I never ever’吧！规则是一个人说一件他从没做过的事情，在场做过这件事的人就要喝酒。要是全部人都没做过，那说的人就要喝酒。”

罗丝笑着提出游戏主题，这个游戏既可以喝酒，又可以借机让相亲的两个人了解对方，绝对是此刻的最佳游戏。

众人纷纷应和，罗丝举起酒杯说：“我先来吧，well……I never ever开过枪！”

她向哈利眨眨眼睛，让他喝酒。却没想到哈利看看左边，再看看右边，除了罗丝之外，四个人全举起了酒杯。

“What……？”罗丝满脸惊诧。

“我以前也是警察。”罗恩晃晃酒杯。

“亲爱的，我可是一个政客，总得学习一下防身技能。”赫敏冲罗丝笑了一下。

“那你又是这么回事……fine！我明白，大少爷也需要防身技能！”罗丝看着德拉科向自己摊摊手。

“那倒不是，我只是去射击场玩过。”德拉科笑的坦荡荡，完全没有骗人的心虚。

“我都认识了一群什么样的神人。”罗丝感叹一句，举起酒杯向赫敏摆一下。“到你了，大政客。”

“嗯……有了，I never ever考试拿过C。”赫敏笑得一脸骄傲。

“Bloody hell，学霸的碾压。”罗恩无奈向哈利举起酒杯，两人干了一下，罗丝也加入了喝酒小分队。

三人各喝了一口酒，罗恩放下酒杯，突然大惊小怪地叫起来：“马尔福，你也没拿过C？”

德拉科靠在椅子上淡然摇摇头，嘴边含着一丝让哈利有点想拔魔杖的笑容：“Never。”

“忘了跟你们介绍，这可是我们的学神。”罗丝笑嘻嘻地接话，“老板看见他简历的那天差点没开庆祝会。”

其他三人满脸置疑的表情，罗恩甚至开口问道：“罗丝，你们公司有钱帅气聪明能干的男神，为什么要靠你介绍对象？”

德拉科一定在简历上念了混淆咒！他们三人内心中的真话其实是这一句。

“我到现在也和做梦一样，他看了照……”

“咳，别歪了主题，我们继续游戏吧。”

德拉科拿着酒杯敲敲桌子，不让罗丝说下去。

“好吧，继续继续，罗恩到你了。”罗丝毫不在意被打断对话。

罗恩瞥了一眼德拉科，嘴里说道：“Well，I never ever欺负过同学。”

哈利和赫敏都挑了下眉，还有罗丝三个人没动酒杯。

德拉科也无动于衷。

“等一下，你……”罗恩不爽地叫住德拉科。

“势力平均时，只能叫打架，不能叫欺负。”德拉科神态淡定，他扭头问坐在自己身边的哈利：“你上学时有被欺负过吗？”

哈利下意识想点头，可刚刚听到德拉科那句话，他忍不住回忆了一下，似乎……“好像，没有？”

真要谈结果的话，好像坐在身边的这个人比较吃亏。

“看。”德拉科摆了下头，双手撑在桌子上，一手举着酒杯，对罗恩展颜一笑。

“你！……”罗恩气的一口气堵在胸前，刚要反驳，被赫敏拍了一下大腿。

赫敏不动神色的瞥了眼罗丝，让罗恩少说点。

看着有点开始怀疑的罗丝，罗恩一下子泄了气，窝进卡座沙发里，懒散地拍拍好友。

“到你了，哈利。”

哈利叹了口气，笑着说：“我这个太容易了，I never ever谈过恋爱。”

罗恩扑哧一笑，端起酒杯和赫敏互相碰杯，喝了一大口酒。

罗丝也笑着抿了一口酒，却见德拉科微微皱眉盯着哈利，一脸不悦地开口说：“你骗人。”

“嗯？”哈利不明所以地看向德拉科，“怎么骗人了？”

“你谈过恋爱。”德拉科直直地看着哈利，目光锐利。

“我谈过恋爱我怎么不知道……”哈利更加莫名其妙，他看见德拉科转头瞥了眼罗恩，依然没有明白德拉科的意思。

罗恩无缘无故被盯了一眼，也同样一头雾水。只有赫敏突然反应过来，一下子笑了。

“天啊，金妮要是知道这个谣言还在外面晃荡，肯定要气疯了。”

哈利恍然大悟，睁大了眼睛连忙摆手：“那是乔治和弗雷德故意开的玩笑，没想到大家竟然都信了。我那时候只是在教金妮呼……在给她辅导功课。”

哈利叹了一口气，无奈笑道：“还在学校的时候，我就知道了自己的性向，怎么可能会和女生谈恋爱。”

德拉科依然盯着他不说话，脸上神情看不出情绪。他就那样沉默的看着哈利，直到其他人开始觉得气氛有点不对劲。

“你们……”罗丝终于反应过来，似乎自己遗漏了什么重要事情。

赫敏悄悄捅了捅她的腰，多年的闺蜜默契，罗丝立刻闭嘴。

 

“没什么，到我了，I never ever……”德拉科突然回头，好像没事人一样说起来。

“等一下，你没喝酒。”罗恩瞪着德拉科，“你也没谈过恋爱？连约会都没有吗？”

斯莱特林的金发王子，怎么可能？在霍格沃茨每天见到他时，身边必然跟着数个女生。

“我在学校时也发现了自己的性向，谁也不知道，当然没有谈过恋爱。”

哈利听完德拉科的话，心中一凝，他眼神飘向德拉科，漂浮不定起来。

德拉科恍若不见哈利的视线，盯着手里的酒杯，继续嘴里的话：“I never ever……I never ever和喜欢的人告白过。”

罗恩皱着眉，和憋着笑的赫敏一人闷了一大口酒。

哈利没有喝酒，而是定定地，一直瞧着德拉科。

“看来你是个坏男孩。”德拉科扭头对哈利笑起来，“有喜欢的人还出来相亲。”

哈利顿时心中一滞，带着怒气和不甘的声音叫出来：“因为那个混蛋彻底消失了！我可没打算为了那种蠢蛋孤独终老！”

“Wow！……”罗丝开始明白自己眼前到底是什么剧情，闻到八卦的味道的女孩忍不住尖叫起来。

赫敏伸手想拉住闺蜜让她别添乱，却被罗丝一下子拍开。

罗丝朝德拉科和哈利摆摆手，不容其他人说话。她恨不得从座位上蹦起来，“喝酒不吵架，继续玩游戏。到我了，我有一个很棒的。”

“I never ever暗恋过别人！”罗丝笑嘻嘻地看向同桌的所有人，她拿起桌上的酒瓶，把剩下的一点威士忌全部倒进德拉科和哈利的酒杯里。“喝吧，同志们。”

还没等赫敏和罗恩拿起酒杯，罗丝就扯起闺蜜的手臂，从卡座上跳下来，“酒喝完了，我们去点酒吧。”

不由得其他人反驳，罗丝拉着赫敏扭头就走。赫敏从卡座上被拉起来，顺手带走了脸色越来越混乱的老公。

 

卡座里顿时只剩两个原本是来相亲的人，哈利脑子一片空白，他慌乱地看着好友们毅然离开，想伸手阻止，却被身边的男人按住胳膊。

“他们应该不会回来了。”德拉科换了个坐姿。他朝哈利的方向侧身坐着，一手撑在桌子上支起自己的脑袋，一手拿起酒杯在哈利的酒杯上碰了一下。他笑地温柔帅气，就连眼角也温柔了下来。

“一起喝吧，我的暗恋对象。”

 

——FIN——


End file.
